The Dragon Queen
by That Gamer Girl
Summary: He wasn't sure what drove him to search for this 'thing' and it irritated himself greatly that he didn't know the reason why. Though with the Dragon Festival soon approaching, his searching becomes frantic as if he desperately needs this 'thing' before the Festival begins! Though when Acnologia soon finds that 'thing'. . . Hell is he surprised! [Acnologia x Reader] [Rated T]


**A/N: Another story! This one featuring Acnologia from Fairy Tail! There isn't much love for this guy, why? I personally love Acnologia - he's pretty damn cool. It saddens me to see how little love this dude has! He doesn't even have an option on the Character Filter for Fanfiction! xD**

**Also, I can't help but always listen to this song when I write about Acnologia; Cavendish Music -Heroic Trailer (since I can't post the link)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Acnologia, or any mentioned characters in The Dragon Queen, nor do I make a profit by writing this piece. I take ownership of the OC used in this story; Cybil Zubol.**

**WARNING! (Please take notice): This story will contain scenes filled with; Vulgar / Crude language, Suicidal Thoughts / Actions, Alcohol, and Sexual / Explicit Themes. If you may possibly be offended by any of these, please do not read!**

**With out further-a-do, please, enjoy~!**

* * *

He wasn't sure what brought him here, what this city caused him to leave his quiet home to an area filled with people. Though his instincts told him anyways to come to the city, to search for the thing. The clouds thinned out to where he could see the city below, a rumble in his throat vibrated.

Humans littered the streets, some walking and some running. Acnologia gave a grunt. Humans were considered vermin.

His wings folded to his body as he propelled himself down towards the city. Even at the speed he was traveling at, he could hear the people questioning his being in the sky before they released horrified screams upon recognizing him. He came crashing into a small center of the city, the wind from the impact knocking over various buildings, impaling the debris onto some people while sending others flying.

He enjoyed the sight of their blood. He enjoyed the sound of their terrified screams. The sound and sight of them running away from him. Acnologia enjoyed it _all_.

His wings unfolded revealing the mesmerizing blue swirls and patterns that decorated the feather-like webbing. His tail snaked in the air before slamming it down, taking out another street.

He laughed at this, finding all of his actions to be rather amusing.

Faintly he could feel something pierce his shoulder, his head turning to find an arrow - barely hanging into - his scales. Amused, Acnologia searched around for his brave attacker; beady, white eyes settling onto a small woman. Dressed in fine silver armor, she bore a bow and arrow, with her next being pulled from her quiver.

The Black Dragon lifted his hand as he sent it crashing down towards the woman.

Why waste his powers on such a weak species?

She dodged, taking the dragon by slight shock as he felt more arrows pierce his being - now protruding from his right limb. Saliva dripped from the gaps in his teeth as Acnologia became annoyed with this Mage's efforts.

Lifting himself up, he sat upright now gaining a clearer view of the city. His head moved downward to see the Mage, absolute terror painting her features at Acnologia's sudden change in positions. He could see people trying to leave by a few boats that had lined the canal.

Well now he couldn't have that.

He had walked over in a short stride of two steps, crashing back onto all fours. His hand had slammed into the narrow canal, launching a tidal wave to capsize a boat. His other clawed hand had lashed out shattering the other wooden boats. He laughed at this, the pain he caused people only fueling his amusement.

The same Mage who shot him appeared again, holding her bow in one hand while a look of rage crossed her features.

"How dare you come into our city and take those who're precious from us, Acnologia!" She screamed as a red magic circle appeared from under her, "I will slay you!"

With that a slight bright light had enveloped her form before she reappeared, decorated in black bodysuit with large gold bands adorning her upper arms and thighs. She held two slim swords in both hands before she launched herself at the dragon.

'_Stupid human_," Acnologia chuckled as he gave a smirk which only pulled his scaled lips up ever so slightly. His hand came up to catch the woman in her mid-jump, instantly crushing her frame. His smirk increased dramatically as a sudden flood of memories struck the former Dragon Slayer. Bathing in pools of red, Acnologia laughed insanely as he mauled the corpses of the fallen dragons to the point of them being unrecognizable.

How a wonderful feeling it was~!

He could feel the woman's bones snap like twigs as he closed his fingers around her slim form. Slowly he opened his hand (for his own amusement) and watched the woman fall from his grasp.

He frowned when he suddenly felt no reason to be here - the instinct that told him to come here was now gone. It disappeared just like that. His wings were outstretched as he lifted himself into the air. The wind created from his wings had blown some people back onto their back. He growled as his maw opened up before a blue-white energy began to collect.

An odd gurgling sound deafened the terrified screams of the people before the energy was released onto the city below him. The radius of the blast was large enough to cover all of the city. With the destructive element released onto the vermin below him, Acnologia could see sudden flashes of crimson red.

Though the smoke and dust that had been an effect of Acnologia's Dragon Roar had prevented him from seeing such a lovely sight. What was merely left was a large crater. No humans, no more buildings, not even debris was left in the wake of Acnologia!

He huffed, irritated before flying higher into air. His round eyes narrowed briefly before his throat vibrated, releasing a trill of sorts. Though he felt again. That instinct in the back of his feral mind telling him to change his course from heading back to his home - to another destination.

It was proved useless to fight against it, as Acnologia soon found out he found himself suddenly changing direction. He roared; irritated at himself, at Zeref for turning him into a damned Dragon, and for whatever this _thing_ was that was keeping him from going back to his cave.


End file.
